


Web Spinner

by everydayescapeartist



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta and Katniss get "caught up" in a little Halloween role play.  Everlark sexy time.  NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Spinner

**Author's Note:**

> This can be canon Everlark post MJ or it can be an AU version of Everlark. I just had this idea pop up for a Halloween naughty one-shot and here it is. Hope you enjoy.

"I'm in the mood to play tonight?  Are you?"

Play was their term for taking their sexual activities to a different level, whether that be role playing, bondage, dominance and submission, or some other fun kinky dalliance.

"Mmm.  Yes, I could be in the mood to play.  What did you have in mind?"

"A little Halloween role play."  He stopped at that, just smiling mischievously at her.

"You're not going to tell me more?"

"Not yet.  Meet me in our bedroom in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

When Katniss walked into the bedroom, she was ready for whatever Peeta had in mind.  Eyeing the bed, she had an idea of what might come next.  

Peeta approached her and smiled before running his hand down over her hair and gently pulling her head toward his own until their lips met.  It was a soft kiss, tender and sweet, but it still left them with the tingle of anticipation when he pulled away.  His hands slid down over her shoulders and arms and he let his fingers tease the skin right at the hem of her shirt.  She sucked in a breath as he descended to his knees in front of her.  She felt his lips replace his teasing fingers, ghosting across the planes of her abdomen.  His hot breath ran along the top of her pants and his fingers deftly began to unfasten them.  He slid the zipper down and let his tongue follow its path.  She felt hot and needy already and she knew he was only just beginning.  With her pants at her ankles, she watched him use his fingers to move her panties to the side.  She felt the dampness of them against her inner thigh.  From the confident smirk on his face, he felt it too.  

"Katniss, what are some things you think of when you think about Halloween?"

"Costumes…black cats?"  It hadn't escaped her notice that he had changed into his black suit, complete with black shirt and black tie.  He looked utterly dashing and devilish.  Was it his costume?  

"Those are good thoughts.  Yes, I dressed this way for a reason.  No, I'm not a black cat."  It made her smile that he could read her mind so well.  The smile turned to a gasp the next second as his tongue traced a path between her legs.  "Though you most certainly have the wicked pussy thing going on."

"Wicked?" she challenged breathily.

"Wickedly tempting.  Wickedly tasty." With this, she felt another swipe of his tongue through her wet heat and it made her legs quiver.  But to her surprise, he pulled back, helped her release her feet from the confines of her pants and stood up.  He placed his hands at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head.  

"Now, who's wicked?"

"Oh, you know I'm wicked.  And you love every bit of it," he said with a husky laugh. "Tell me other things you think of."

She looked into his eyes as his hands slid around behind her and deliberately unfastened her bra one hook at a time as she thought.  

"Pumpkins, tricks, treats, witches, ghosts, scarecrows, candy, bats, spiders, night…"

She stopped when she saw his lips twitch upward.  She felt her bra slip from her and saw it drop to the floor.  Then he took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Pretty good list."

"Thanks.  I try."  He laughed at this.

"You're curious, so climb onto the bed."

Katniss climbed onto their big, soft bed and glanced back at Peeta questioningly.

"Lie on your back…for now."

She happily complied and she felt his tie tickle her stomach as he crawled over her body to reach up and fasten her left hand to the headboard with one of the soft leather cuffs they liked to use.  It was attached to a chain that linked her to the headboard but gave her some amount of movement range and ability.  His lips found hers as he backed away and his tongue briefly dipped into her mouth, tangling with her own for all too short a time before retreating.  His mouth began a trail from her jaw down her neck and she used her free hand to sink her fingers into his blond waves.  When he sucked her left nipple into his mouth, she moaned.  When he sunk two fingers into her, she bucked into them.  And when he told her to stretch out her right arm, she did so, watching as he attached another cuff to it.  She couldn't resist testing them.  She never could.  But she only tugged slightly, felt the resistance, and smiled to herself.

Peeta's eyes were dark pools of desire as they looked down into her own.  His lips quirked up to the side a little.  "Tonight, I'm a spider and you are caught in my web."

Ah, so that was it.  Fitting.  "Oh, really?  How awful."

"I think you're going to find it anything but awful."

"Probably.  But whatever will you do with me while I'm caught?" she played along.

"I'll make sure you want to stay caught," he answered in a low voice, his face just inches away from hers.  He leaned the extra inches and caught her lower lip between his teeth, grazing it just enough to make her lips part in heated reaction.  He pulled back and stared at her for nearly a minute and she felt the rise and fall of her chest acutely as she waited on his next move.  "I love your eyes," he said finally.  "I get caught up in them…their silver pools.  But right now you're the one who's caught."  He paused for only a beat.  "So, close them."

She took in his handsome face for another few moments before doing as he'd said.  She could almost hear his lips curve. She knew he was smiling.  She knew what her submission in these situations did for him.  She knew what it did for her too.

He was still perched above her and soon she felt the light, silky touch of what must be his tie.  It traced her forehead and cheeks, ran over the bridge of her nose, and swirled along her chin.  

"You know how once you walk into a spider's web, you feel it all over you?"

"Yes."  If she wasn't in the situation she was in, that would really not be a pleasant thought.  As it was though...

"I want you to feel my web all over you."  He touched the tie to her lips and held it there a long moment before moving it on and back along her ear and then down her neck to her collar bone; he paused with it between her breasts.  "And then I want you to feel me all over you…everywhere, Katniss."

The heat washed over her at his words.  He definitely had a gift.  Her spinner of webs, her spinner of words.

His tie teased her nipples, dipped to touch one and then the other and back and forth until it was driving her crazy.  It slid over the full landscape of her breasts on his retreats and she wanted more.  She heard his clothing shifting as she felt the tie sweep over her stomach from left to right several times.  She fought a giggle when it swirled into her belly button.  It lingered and she knew he was doing that on purpose.  The silky material drew a light trail along her inner thigh and calf and teased at her ankle.  It traveled up her opposite leg and came to rest flat against her panties.  She could barely feel it through them and it bothered her.  

"Peeta…"

"Yes, Katniss."

"I want to feel more."

She heard his chuckle.

"Oh, you will.  Be patient."

"That's not one of my strong suits."

There was silence for a moment and then she felt his hand grip one of her ankles.  He raised her leg high in the air and twisted her slightly before she felt the crack of his other hand against one ass cheek.  She half grunted, half moaned.  

"You're stronger than you think."  He lowered her leg slowly and she felt the tie start what she assumed was another leisurely tour of her body.  The next time he reached her inner thigh, however, she felt his fingers grip the sides of her panties and she felt him slide them down her legs next.  Once they were disposed of, she felt the tie tickle the soles of her feet.  She squirmed a bit, she couldn't help it but then his lips replaced the tie and she let out a sigh.  

When the pointed tip of his makeshift web dipped into the juncture between her thighs, she nearly cried out.  When it began to work at drawing figure eights over and across her nether region, she had to concentrate harder on breathing.  And when, in the course of the creation of his invisible drawn masterpiece, she felt his teeth nip at her hip, she startled and opened her eyes.

She saw Peeta's face as he looked up, saw how pleased he was to be making her react as he was so far, saw him fight to keep a more stern look as he said "eyes closed, Katniss."

"Oh, um, yes.  Sorry."

He pressed his lips to the point where her pelvis and inner thigh met.  She held her breath.  His soft lips pressed to her waiting mound and she moaned.  His hands slid up over her breasts.  His fingers found her nipples, rolled them as his kisses moved over her, downward.  She felt her legs tense with anticipation.  When one hand left her breast, she hoped it was headed where she wanted it to.  South.

It was.  

She felt his finger gently slide between her wet lips, parting them as it went.  She gasped as it ran over her clit.  He took his time, stroking her, telling her she was beautiful and his.  She felt close to falling to pieces when his finger entered her and curled.  She'd been moaning, gasping and turning her head from one side to the next as if to ease a pressure she knew she didn't want to ease at all.  Now, she heard the cry leave her mouth and knew it would soon be in good company.  As he stroked her from the inside and curled his finger again, she nearly crushed her pelvis into his face when his tongue swiped across her clit.  She felt so on fire from all of the build up and the helplessness of having her hands unavailable to grip at his head.  Instead, she gripped at the cuffs and listened to herself as he worked her with all the skill he had developed over the years.  She listened until his name rang out in the room, her voice almost foreign to her, and until all noise disappeared for several moments in the rush that filled her body, the pleasure that made nothing else exist.  

"Open your eyes, beautiful," she heard when she'd come back to herself somewhat.  

His face showed happiness and pride.  She loved seeing those feelings on it.  

"Happy Kat, aren't you?" he teased with a wink, using her name within the theme of their play that evening.

"Mmm…meow…"

They held each other's eyes and then laughed softly together.  "Well, we're not done."

Her lips curved high into her cheeks before she schooled her face.  "You're not going to let me go?"

"No.  Never."

She raised her head so that her lips could reach his that much sooner as he leaned down.  They just kissed for several minutes and she sighed as he released her lips.  She stared after him curiously as he backed his way off the bed and came 'round it to stand behind her head.  As his hand moved to his zipper, moving it carefully down over his hard on, she began to get the picture.  She liked the picture.  She loved this position.  Her mouth watered in anticipation.  She scooted herself back a bit so that her head was just tipping over the edge of the bed.

It was a stark contrast seeing the light, tautly-stretched skin against the background of his black pants and shirt. She wanted nothing more than to feel that velvety skin in her hands and on her tongue.  He rubbed it over her lips first.  

"I'm going to push my cock into your mouth now and you're going to suck it."  She met his eyes and nodded.  "Open your mouth.

It was a welcome intrusion when his hard length slid over her tongue and stretched her lips and cheeks around it.  He did so slowly and with control, gave her some of him but not all at first and she gave him some but not all at first either.  She sucked lightly to start, laved her tongue over the thin skin.  Much as she might want to keep him waiting, she couldn't help herself when her own fervor increased.  She sucked harder, tilted her head back a bit more to try to take more of him in.  She relaxed the muscles of her throat .  She accepted him there.  He didn't gag her.  He moved rhythmically, which gave her moments to swallow and still take in air. She moaned around his cock as he moaned above her, his body arched over hers.  She longed to be able to wrap her hands around his ass and thighs and pull him even closer to her if that was possible or to bring her fingers to his balls and stroke them lightly as she held him in her mouth.  She couldn't this time so she did her best with what she could do.  And her best had him very close to coming.  She could tell.  His hands found her breasts, his thumbs her nipples.  Eventually, a finger dipped back into the cleft between her legs.  It was so much sensation and she burned with it as she pushed him over the edge.  As he slid back, she held each inch of his length an extra moment between her lips.  She made sure she'd suctioned every drop of cum from him before she let her lips relax and released him.  His eyes were closed, his breathing ragged, and his thighs shaking slightly.  After several moments, he placed his hands beneath her head and back and helped her scoot herself more stably onto the bed once more.  The position was fun but the blood had definitely rushed to her head and she knew she needed a minute for the lightheadedness to subside.  She almost laughed to herself.  Peeta probably needed a bit more than a minute to recover.  His knees looked like they wanted to buckle as he straightened and slowly walked around the bed again to climb up and lie down next to her.  He placed a wet kiss to the side of her right breast and murmured against it.  "Fuck, you are so amazing."

His honest praise made her feel like she was glowing.  "Thank you," she whispered.  After a moment, he propped himself up on one elbow and smiled down at her before leaning forward to give her a loving kiss.  Then he reached out and unfastened first one wrist and then the other.  Having her arms free again, she wrapped them around him and pulled him down against her, taking his lips between her own, letting her tongue communicate her desire and appreciation for him.  They kissed for a while and eventually it escalated.  Their legs entwined.  Their hands roamed.  

When he pulled back, she smiled up at him and said "you're a very nice spider."

His eyes sparked with mischief.  "Hold onto that thought."

Before she had any time to wonder at the statement, she was being flipped onto her stomach.  She looked over her shoulder to see Peeta fastening cuffs around first one ankle and then the next, her legs spread in a V across the bed.  She sucked in a breath as he came around to recircle her wrists with the same bonds they'd used while she was on her back.  
She took advantage of his momentary distraction to stretch her tongue out to lick his flaccid cock.  

"Naughty captive.  I'll have to punish you for that."

"I'm sure you will," she teased.

Looking down at her, he shook his head from side to side slowly, a rakish grin on his face.  He brought his hands to his neck and loosened his tie with deliberate motions.  He wanted her to see all that he was doing.  He tossed the tie behind her and began to unbuckle his belt.  She bit her lip.  It was his thin black leather belt.  She guessed it had more purpose than just simple costuming.  Peeta was one for using all of his resources smartly.  He tossed the belt carefully behind her as well and she felt the weight of it land near her outer thigh.  Peeta proceeded to strip his shirt from his muscular torso and she couldn't tear her eyes from him if she'd wanted to.  She was so enamored with this seductive man she loved.  And he was so. damn. sexy. 

When he'd removed the remainder of his clothing, he moved to the other side of the room for a couple minutes and she heard a drawer opening.  Then, she felt the weight of him as he climbed onto the bed behind her.  She waited, listening to his breathing.  Then she felt the light slap of what she surmised was his tie against her back.  It really didn't feel like much of anything, certainly didn't sting.  He repeated the motion several times over her back and ass and thighs.  She couldn't exactly place it.  It wasn't a tickle exactly and it wasn't a sting.  But it did make her squirm unconsciously, lifting herself up a bit, trying to get closer to the sensation, wanting more.  It was the idea of it.  She was getting comfortable with it when she felt the difference of several soft leather strips trailing from her shoulders down her back.  She knew what it was, the soft beginner flogger they'd gotten together, curious about its potential pleasures.  She squirmed even more than she had with the tie as it ran the length of her body and crisscrossed it and ran up between her legs, teasing her sensitive mound.  She still didn't know if she'd classify the light impact she felt when Peeta brought it up and then down onto her ass as a sting.  It was more than the tie though, as was to be expected.  He slapped it down over the various areas of her exposed skin several times and it heated them somewhat.  She imagined she was becoming pinkened a bit.  Before he stopped, the flogger did reign down on her thighs and ass a few more times with more impact than he had shown thus far.  She squeaked as she felt the first real sting of his ministrations.  It was far from an indignant squeak and he knew it.

"I think you liked that too much.  We might need to do something that actually feels like punishment, don't you think?"

She didn't answer, just listened for it, the sound of his belt being looped by his hands.  This wasn't new and she knew he wouldn't take it too far.  She felt teased by the tie and the flogger, truth be told, and she wanted to feel more.  She wanted the sting.  

The first few slaps of the belt were slow and lazy.  Light slaps to her back and thighs.  Then, a lightning slap struck her ass and she jerked up and cried out.  Another one quickly followed it and then another.  Then he drug the hard leather from her ass down over her pussy and held it there deliberately as she tried to catch her breath rather than hold it.  He pressed his fingers to the leather and rotated it over her clit.  She groaned into the bed as the pleasure coursed through her.  Then she felt only air for a second before the light slap of the belt against her pussy lips.  And then her ass felt the fire again as he lashed it with the belt a few more times.  She definitely felt the sting now but it was glorious.  "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he said deeply, sliding one arm under her pelvis from below and raising her up so that her ass was higher in the air.

"Yes," she breathed.

Crack.  The belt was that much closer now and she squirmed instinctively, though Peeta's arm and her bonds prevented her from moving too much.  

"What was that?  I'm not sure I heard you, prey."

"Yes!" she cried out as the belt made contact again.  

Peeta removed his arm and tossed the belt to the side.  He quickly released her ankles from their bonds and urged her to her hands and knees.  

His tongue dove into her from behind.  He fucked her with it and she moaned.  His hands squeezed her tender ass and his tongue slid down over her clit, making her shake with need.  His thumb dipped into her wet hole for a moment and then began to rub circles over the tightest of her openings.  He tilted his head just so and flicked his tongue over her in earnest.  Two fingers of his other hand slid into her waiting depths, such that he was eating her out, finger fucking her and teasing her anus all at the same time.  She couldn't grip the bed hard enough.

"Fuck…Peeta…yes!"  One arm gave out on her as she came.  She was perched half to one side as she rode out the pleasure.  

Peeta put his hand to her other arm and positioned it such that she was resting her weight on both of her elbows.  He kissed the back of her shoulder and then positioned himself behind her.  He reached around and tugged on her sensitive nipples as he slid into her from behind.

She was so engorged from her orgasm and the sensations from it and from being filled by Peeta were so acute.  It was overwhelming.  She writhed as he began to move within her.  He put the two fingers that he'd used in her pussy minutes ago in her mouth and told her to suck.  She did her best but her mouth kept slackening around them as she cried out.  He removed them and brought them back to her nipples.  Then his hands gripped her hips as he picked up his pace.  She felt the slap of his hand to one ass cheek and then the other.  She heard him growl her name as he grabbed her hips again and slammed into her.  He felt impossibly deep and she choked on her scream.  His fingers found her clit and she ground into them as he continued to pummel her from behind.  

"Peeta!  Oh my…God!"

"You can't escape it.  Just feel it all." 

And feel it all she did.  The slap of his balls against the back of her thighs, the collision of his hips with her ass with absolutely no space left in between, the slick wet heat...where their bodies joined and running down her thighs, the pleasure coursing through every inch of her body, his skin touching hers everywhere as he leaned forward and increased the intensity of his angle and hold over her.  She felt the relief of not only her own orgasm but of hearing and feeling him claim his as well.  Tired she was after the exertions of the evening but she would never tire of that.

Peeta cleaned them up a bit and released Katniss from her bonds.  They moved comfortably into each other's arms, lying across the bed.  She loved this too, the after.  The simple peace of it.  

"I'm happily caught, Peeta.  Never let me go."

"Never let me go, either."

"I won't."

"Happy Halloween, beautiful captive and capturer of my heart."

"Happy Halloween, cheesy, sexy as hell web spinner."


End file.
